In recent times the worldwide web has become a very popular place for carrying out commerce. Merchants of goods currently have web pages which may be accessed by Internet users in order to browse through descriptions and pictures of the different products which are for sale. In order to view this information, a system user must know or have access to the IP address for the merchant's web page(s). The situation may arise when prospective customers while accessing the merchant's web page(s), may seek more information or help than is currently being provided on the page. This additional information may relate to the potential purchase of a product, support for a product which has already been purchased, as well as any other general inquiries about the products themselves. In the past, one way for the potential customer to reach the merchant was to transmit an E-mail over the web page. Icons could be included on the web page(s) for the system user to select and then type in text for a message. The potential customer would then send the message and wait for a response. The drawback of this particular mode of communication is that any answers which were to be returned from the merchant would take at least as long as it takes to transmit an E-mail, type a return message, and then send it back. In the worst-case scenario, the merchant would only answer its E-mail on a periodic basis thus requiring the customer to wait extended periods of time for a reply.
Technology does currently exist for providing at least one form of real-time contact and nearly instantaneous feedback through the worldwide web. Software and hardware can be installed on a system user's personal computer which provides a telephonic connection over the worldwide web. The system user's computer must be equipped with speakers and a microphone as well as software which processes voice information. The receiving party must also have the same sort of equipment in order to receive and transmit this type of voice communication.
Software also currently exists for including an icon on a web page(s) which would allow a user, through execution of a plug-in within the web browser, to establish a telephonic connection with a service agent for the merchant. As was described above, the potential customer's personal computer must be equipped with a microphone, speakers as well as voice processing software. The server on which the merchant's web page is located must have functionality to process this type of information and establish the connection with the service agent. One example of a plug-in which will perform this type of function is the Surf&Call software. This type of communication can be established from computer to phone or computer to computer if both computers are equipped with the right software and hardware.